76859Thomas: Beetleborgs and the Rangers (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th for rangerfan151
Beetleborgs and the Rangers is a special to during Beetleborgs with the Rangers, to defeat Midnight Sparkle and his Villains. The Autograph Rangers. to the become...Super Hero of the Heroes. Convention Dimension * The kids attempt to meet the Beetleborgs' comic creator, Art Fortunes, at a Comic Book Convention. But the Magnavores seize the opportunity to release several monsters at once. Rangers of Two Worlds * The effects of an old invention of Billy's comes back to haunt him, when he finds himself growing rapidly older! Cestro and Delphine arrive from Aquitar in an attempt to help restore his proper age, but can they beat his broken internal clock in time? Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa, while trying to turn Kat into a monster, accidentally morphs her failed art project into the Impursonator. Not to be outdone, the recently repaired King Mondo unleashes the Cog-Changer, who turns the Rangers' weapons against them. * The Zeo Rangers lose the Zeo Megazord to the clutches of Cog-Changer, and the Super Zeo Megazord to Impursonator, leading to Rita & Zedd's monster battling Mondo & Machina's, using the Zords of their shared enemies! Added help by the Aquitian Rangers may aid in the fight, but no matter what the Rangers do, the old, gray Billy's time on this Earth is numbered... Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull take the test to get their detectives licenses, right in the middle of a monster attack. Peace, Love, and Woe * Billy bumps into a brainy girl named Marge, and the two hit it off immediately. But Rita's ally, Madame Woe, mistakes Marge for a Power Ranger, and captures her. The actual Rangers come to her rescue, but can they save her or will Billy remain dateless for the upcoming dance? Lights, Camera, Action * The Power Rangers are scheduled to appear on "The Harvey Garvey Show", a local talk show, broadcast nationally, to spread the message of education. Adam's fear of cameras is taken literally by Lord Zedd, who turns a studio camera into the Showbiz Monster! Can the Rangers inspire the audiences of America, find time to save the world, and avoid having their helmets yanked off by Bulk & Skull on live TV? A Ranger Catastrophe * Aisha and Kimberly discover a small white cat in the middle of the park. They're smitten with the kitten, but little do they realize that what they call "P.C." (Park Cat) is no ordinary animal, but part of the latest scheme by Rita Repulsa! But when the gals leave P.C. at the local animal shelter to see if her owners claim her, Rito and the Tengas must prevent anyone but the Ranger gals from adopting her. Who is the young, blonde Australian teenager named Katherine, and what is her connection to this mysterious cat? * Lured into another dimension by Katherine, Tommy finds himself cut off from his teammates, facing Goldar and Rito solo! While the other Rangers try to rescue him, they have their hands full with both another Angel Grove attack by a giant Rito, and the Katastrophe monster, created from the supposedly-unsuspecting Kat! Time for Lightspeed * When Vypra returns from the grave, and joins forces with Ransik in an attempt to summon a Super Demon to destroy the Power Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are called out of retirement by their leader Carter, to team-up with the Time Force Rangers. Reinforcements from the Future * The arrival of three Mutant/Org hybrids from the year 3001 crosses the paths of the Wild Force Rangers with Wes & Eric, who must contact their Time Force Ranger teammates for assistance. * The five Time Force Rangers are finally reunited in the year 2002, and gain a most unexpected ally in the form of their former enemies, Ransik & Nadira. What dark secret of his past concerning the Mut-Orgs is the key to stopping the monsters? It'll take all twelve Rangers to stop the Orgs from spreading pollution by destroying a power plant! Villains and Monsters with Midnight Sparkle Midnight sparkle commission by illumnious-dar06se.png Electro (ASM2).jpg Ultron.jpg Pale Bay Leaf (Sonic X UK).png Black Narcissus (Sonic X UK).png Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png Red Pine (Sonic X UK).png Sword_Warrior.jpg Cataclazmic.jpg Wingar.jpg Goldex (BBBB) - officialvillain.jpg Cog Changer.jpg Impursonator.jpg Madame Woe.jpg Showbiz Monster.jpg Katastrophe.jpg Quarganon.jpg Rofang.jpg Takach.jpg Kired.jpg Category:Beetleborgs Category:UK Category:Summer Episodes Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Parody Episodes Category:Summer Category:Power Rangers Category:Crossovers Category:Friendship Games Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Sonic X Category:76859Thomas Productions